whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
John McKroan
John McKroan is a Seelie Fox Pooka Wilder and member of the Sons of Liberty. Overview Even as a child, John was a storyteller; both on paper or in telling tall tales. Girls favored him for his impish nature and boyish charms. In high school he had already been dubbed "The Bard" by his friends. He was content with his writing and playing until the day the Liberty Tree spoke to him. He was at school one day when he noticed something sparkling in the distance. He tried to break the almost hypnotic call of the abandoned building but his curiosity got the better of him. He entered the run down factory and found a room full of people and a very brightly glowing table. His perceptions warped and the world went askew. He ran out of the building, shaking his head and trying to clear his vision of the multitude of sights assaulting him, and ran right into Michael Delshire, who at that point had just been knighted in Duke Tymon ap Liam's court. The young troll quickly led John to a quiet area and explained what had happened. John's impish nature and quick wit proved a good balance to Michael's stoicism and the two became close friends. John joined kithain society with all the passion and playfulness of his nature. He became a troubadour in Tymon's court and wrote fiction on the side. He visited The Fool's Gambit frequently to swap stories with the other patrons and soon earned himself some notoriety at the freehold. He soon became enamored of the barmaid Calli and began wooing her. He soon became aware of the injustices the Duke was imposing on the tavern patrons. He knew of Tymon's plans to acquire the freehold for the use of the nobles but felt unable to help. Then he began talking to Kerem who convinced him that he would be useful by providing information about the duke to the Sons of Liberty. John was more than happy to help and became a member of the Sons. It was no surprise to him when Tymon ordered Michael to stop seeing Alyson Dameon and even less a surprise when Michael refused. When Michael left the court, Joh brought him to the Gambit, knowing the regulars would be sympathetic to his plight. The two are now both valuable allies to the Sons of Liberty. Personal The world is a stage for John to play on and he intends to have fun. He loves telling stories, riddles, and puns and will engage anyone who sits around long enough for him to start. He always remembers, though, that though the world is bleak at times and Banality is always at the door, one can't forget about romance. He enjoys tales of romance, especially one he can try and convince a lovely lady to assist him in producing. He always seems to be on the move and always wears a smile. Image John is a good looking man with sharp features. He has shoulder-length, shaggy auburn hair and bright blue eyes the always sparkle with mischief or mirth. He is tall and slender. To the Glamorous eye his features are foxlike. His hair turns a deeper red and his eyes more animal-like. He is unusually cute for a pooka. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, p. 32. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)